Heretofore, there has been a twin clutch device in which there are coaxially arranged a first disk clutch and a second disk clutch of a hydraulic pressure type that displace a pressing member in the axial direction with externally supplied hydraulic pressure to exert a predetermined engagement force, and these first disk clutch and second disk clutch have: an engagement side hydraulic chamber that gives the pressing member a pressing force toward the clutch engagement side; and a pressure compensation hydraulic chamber that gives the pressing member a pressing force toward the clutch disengagement side to compensate the pressure of the returning action (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 10-339332